parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
MUSICA SACRA
Tähelepanu! Lehekülg on lukustatud. Palun teha sisu muutmiseks ettepanekuid arutelulehel. Täna on . '' MUSICA SACRA on pärnu professionaalsete muusikute kontserdisari, mis jätkab 2010. aasta sügisel alguse saanud kontserdisarja ABONEMENT 007. Pärnu Ooper / Pärnu Opera: http://www.ooper.parnu.ee *Pilootprojekt: Pärnu Filharmoonia kammerkontserdid kevadel 2010 Raeateljee *ABONEMENT 007/sügis 2010 *ABONEMENT 007/kevad 2011 *ABONEMENT 007/sügis 2011 *ABONEMENT 007/kevad 2012 *MUSICA SACRA/sügis 2012 *MUSICA SACRA/kevad 2013 *MUSICA SACRA/sügis 2013 *MUSICA SACRA/kevad 2014 *MUSICA SACRA/sügis 2014 *MUSICA SACRA/kevad 2015 *MUSICA SACRA/sügis 2015 *MUSICA SACRA/kevad 2016 *MUSICA SACRA/sügis 2016 Konserdisarja korralduslikud põhimõtted lühidalt: # MUSICA SACRA on pärnu professionaalsete muusikute kontserdisari, millel esinevad ka muusikud mujalt Eestist ja välismaalt. Kontserdid toimuvad Pärnu Eliisabeti kirikus. # Eelistatud on vokaalmuusikat sisaldavad kontserdikavad. # Ettepanekuid palun teha otse planeerimislehel http://et.parnu.wikia.com/wiki/MUSICA_SACRA, kontsertide ajad broneeritakse üldiselt "kes ees, see mees". # Kontserdi muusikaosa kestus on ca 60 minutit, mille järel toimub esinejate ja publiku vestlusring max 60 min. # Ettepanekut tehes tuleb lisada kontserdi kava, esinejate nimed, kavalehe tekst ning saata aadressil ooper@parnu.ee projekti pressifoto. # Kontserdisari toimib majanduslikul põhimõttel "keegi ei maksa kellelegi midagi ja igaüks hoolitseb ise oma kulutuste katmise eest". Sarja piletitulu jagatakse kontserdisarja korraldava Pärnu Ooperi ja Pärnu Eliisabeti koguduse vahel. Näiteks Soomes toimib selline põhimõte nii mõneski kontserdipaigas (näiteks Sellosali Espoos): sarja korraldaja tagab kontserdikoha toimimise, teavituse jm kulud ning esinejad ise hoolitsevad oma honorari, päevarahade, transpordi- ja võimalike majutuskulude eest. # Fondidelt ja muudest allikatest abirahasid taodeldes palun märgi Pärnu Ooperi kaasfinantseerimise summaks 428 eurot. The organisational rules of concert series in brief: # MUSICA SACRA is concert series of Pärnu professional musicians, in which also professional musicians from Estonia and abroad take part. # Preferred are concert programs with include vocal music. # Please make suggestions directly to the planning page of the concert series http://et.parnu.wikia.com/wiki/MUSICA_SACRA. Concert times booked in basis of "first come, first served". # Musical part of concert is about 60 minutes. After musical part followed max of 60 min discussion of musicians and audience. # When you are proposing a concert, please add in planning page a concert program, the names of the performers, the annotation text about composers, works and performers and send the press photo of project and your contacts to Pärnu Opera mail address ooper@parnu.ee # The concert series works in basis of economic principle of "no one will pay anything to anyone and everyone takes care of their own expenses." The ticket revenue of concert series divided by Pärnu Opera and St. Elizabeth Church in Pärnu. In Finland, such as, this kind of concerts organised in Sellosali in Espoo: concert series organiser cover costs of concert place, promotion and administrative costs and the performers themselves are caring for their fees, daily allowance, transport, accommodation and other possible costs of musicians. # When you ask grants from foundations and other sources, please sign in application the co-financing of Pärnu Opera in amount of 428 EUR. Sarjan järjestysperiaattet pähkinäkuoressa ovat: # MUSICA SACRA on pärnulaisten ammattimuusikoiden konserttisarja, jossa esiintyvät myös ammattimuusikot sekä muualta Virosta että ulkomailta. Konsertit tapahtuvat Pärnun Elisabethin kirkossa. # Etusijalla ovat vokaalimusiikkia sisältävät konserttiohjelmat. # Ehdotuksia voi tehdä heti suoraan suunnittelusivulla (missä näkee myös edellisten kausien konsertit) http://et.parnu.wikia.com/wiki/MUSICA_SACRA tai sähköpostitse osoiteeseen ooper@parnu.ee, koska konserttien ajat varataan yleisesti ilmoitusjärjestyksessä. # Konsertin musiikkiosuuden kesto on n 60 minuuttia, jonka jälkeen tapahtuu esiintyijen sekä yleisön keskustelu max 60 min. # Ilmoituksen liittenä tarvitaan konserttiohjelma, muusikkoiden nimet, ohjelmateksti sekä projektia edustava valokuva. # Konserttisarja toimii taloudellisella periaattella "kukan ei maksa kenellekään mitään ja jokainen taho hoitaa itse omat kustannukset". Sarjan lipputulot jaetaan konserttisarjaa järjestävän Pärnun Oopperan sekä Pärnun Eliisabetin seurakunnan välillä. Suomessakin monessa paikassa (esimerkiksi Sellosalissa) on sellainen käytäntöperiaate tuttu: sarjan järjestäjä hoitaa konsertipaikan, mainostuksen ym kustannukset ja esiintyjät hoitavat omat palkkiot, matka- sekä mahdolliset majoituskustannukset. # Jos haet apurahaa säätiöiltä sekä muilta tahoilta, kiitos merkitse Pärnun Oopperan osuudeksi projektissa 428 euroa. Partnerid: Pärnu Orelifestival Narva Kontserdi sari HINGEVALGUS Eesmärk Kontserdisarja eesmärk on toetada pärnu professionaalse muusikaelu arengut ning parandada pärnu professionaalsete muusikute loometegevuseks vajalikke tingimusi ja luua selleks tagatisi. Aeg, koht, ühe kontserdi struktuur Kontserdisari toimub septembrist maini laupäeviti kell 16.00 Pärnu Eliisabeti kirikus. Üks kontsert (kogukestus ca 2 tundi) koosneb muusikaettekandest (60 min) ning esinejate ja publiku vestlusringist (60 min). Kunstiline sisu ja juhtimine Kontserdisarja kunstiline sisu sünnib Pärnu Ooperi kunstilise juhi ning kontserdiprojekti kunstilise juhi loova dialoogina. Kontserdikava sobivuse kirikusse otsustab kiriku esindaja. Kontserdiprojekti kunstiliseks juhiks peab olema professionaalne muusik, kelle alaline elukoht on rahvastikuregistri järgi Pärnu linnas või maakonnas või kelle poolt esindatava juriidilise isiku aadress on Pärnu linnas või maakonnas või kes tegutseb Pärnu linnas või maakonnas elava või asuva isiku volitusel. Eelistatud on kontserdiprojektid, * mis sisaldavad vokaalmuusikat * mille raames kõlab pärnu heliloojate muusika * millel on ere kunstiline kontseptsioon * mis moodustavad allsarju: näiteks pärnu heliloojate autorikontserdid, Bachi kantaadid, Haydni sümfooniad, Beethoveni keelpillikvartetid, Schuberti laulud, Tšellosonaadid, modernismi klassikud * milles osaleb lisaks pärnakatele kõrgel tasemel külalismuusikuid * millel on olemas kaasrahastamine või suur tõenäosus kaasrahastamise leidmiseks * mida viiakse ka Pärnust välja Kontserdiprojekti läbiviimist juhib kontserdiprojekti produtsent. Üldine korraldus, produktsioon ja finantseerimine Kontserdisarja korraldab Pärnu Ooper ja põhirahastab Pärnu linn. Kontserdiprojekti korraldab produtsent, kes taotleb selleks vahendeid Eesti Kultuuriministeeriumilt, Eesti Kultuurkapitalilt, Eesti Rahvuskultuuri Fondilt ja teistelt rahastajatelt. Pärnu Ooperi kohustused Pärnu Ooperi kohustusteks on * kontserdisarja kunstiline juhtimine * põhirahastamise tagamine koostöös Pärnu linnaga * põhireklaami tagamine * publikukoolitus Kontserdisarja kunstiline juhtimine Kontserdisarja juhib kunstiline juht, kes # koostab kontserdisarja koondkava # esindab kontserdisarja suhtlemisel meediaga # vastutab sarja kunstilise kvaliteedi eest Põhirahastamise tagamine Pärnu Ooper põhirahastab ühte kontserdiprojekti järgmiselt: Kontsert toimub Pärnu Eliisabeti kirikus # info publitseerimine kontserdisarja koondplakatil: 32.- # Pärnu Eliisabeti kiriku üür: 200.- # kontserdi reklaamimine Pärnu linna teadetetahvlitel, tasuta meediakanalites ja Pärnu Ooperi kodulehel: 64.- # piletimüügi korraldamine ja publikuteenindus: 36.- # üldine administreerimine:77.- # Autoritasud 7% kontserdi sissepääsutasust või vähemalt 19.- KOKKU: 428.- eurot Põhireklaami tagamine Pärnu Ooper korraldab kontserdisarja põhireklaami järgmiselt: # kontserdi info sisestamine Pärnu Ooperi kodulehele # hooaja koondafiši ja/või flaieri kujundamine, trükkimine ja levitamine # kontserdi infonupu levitamine maililistides ning suhtlus- ja kultuuri infoportaalides Näiteks: Mysteerium, http://www.kultuur.info, http://kultuur.parnu.ee/, http://www.24tundi.ee/, http://www.facebook.com, http://www.puhkaeestis.ee, http://visitparnu.ee # trükib kontserdi kava Publikukoolitus Pärnu Ooper korraldab publikukoolitust, mille raames õpilaste rühm koos rühmajuhiga pääseb kontserdile tasuta. Produtsentide kohustused Produtsentide kohustusteks on * projektiettepaneku koostamine * kaasrahastamise taotlemine * kõrgel tasemel külaliste kaasamine * projektide viimine Pärnust välja Projektiettepaneku koostamine Projektiettepaneku kohustuslik info # projektijuhi isikuandmed / juriidilise isiku kontaktandmed (nimi, isikukood, aadress, sidevahendid) # sobivate kontserdipäevade pingerida # detailne kava # projekti kontseptsiooni tutvustav tekst (max 300 sõna) # heliloojate ja teoste annotatsioonid (max 300 sõna) # osalevate muusikute elulood (max 300 sõna) # kaasrahastajate ja toetajate andmed # projekti infonupu tekst levitamiseks infokanalites (max 600 sõna) # projekti esindusfoto (resolutsiooniga vähemalt 300) Kaasrahastamise taotlemine Produtsent taotleb projekti kaasrahastamist vähemalt järgmistest allikatest # Eesti Kultuurkapitali helikunsti sihtkapital # Eesti Kultuurkapitali Pärnumaa ekspertgrupp Kõrgel tasemel külaliste kaasamine Eelistatud on projektid, millesse on kaasatud kõrgel tasemel külalismuusikuid. Juhul, kui projekti läbiviimiseks on vaja kaasata külalismuusikuid väljastpoolt Pärnut, peab projektijuht vajadusel kinnitama, et külalisena kutsutav muusik on oma professionaalsetelt oskustelt kõrgematasemelisem, kui vastava eriala pärnu muusik. Projektide viimine Pärnust välja Eelistatud on projektid, mida esitatakse ka väljaspool Pärnut koostöös näiteks Eesti Kontserdi, teiste linnade ning välismaiste kontserdikorraldajatega. Projekti teostamise käik # Produtsent teeb Pärnu Ooperile projektiettepaneku kontserdikava esitamiseks kontserdisarjas # Pärnu Ooperi kunstilise juhi positiivse eelotsuse korral annab Pärnu Ooper produtsendile vajadusel põhirahastamise garantiikirja # Produtsent taotleb vajadusel kaasrahastamist # Kaasrahastamise olemasolul sõlmivad Pärnu Ooper ja produtsent lepingu kontserdi korraldamiseks ning kontsert lülitatakse sarja Ideid # püüda tuua kontserdile neid publikusegmente, mida tavaliselt süvamuusikakontserdil ei näe. Näiteks: 20-30-aastased mehed. # müüa pääsmeid eelistatult abonementidena. Näide: abonemendi (12 kontserti) hind on 24 eurot, juhupublikule (turistid) suunatud üksikpileti hind on 7 eurot. # teha teavitamisel koostööd teiste loomevaldkondadega (näiteks Pärnu Loomeliit) ning loomeettevõtetega (näiteks Pärnumaa Turismiklaster). # pakkuda kontsertide ja vestlusringide salvestamist Eesti Raadiole # pakkuda koostöös mõne toitlustusettevõttega abonemendiomanikele kontserdipäeval allahindlust mõnes Pärnu kesklinna söögikohas. Näiteks: Steffani, La Boca, Edelweiss. # korraldada koostöös Pärnu Muusikakooliga nö muusiku varju tegevust. Muusiku vari on muusikaõpilane, kes osaleb kontserdil esineva muusiku töö vaatlejana proovides ja kontserdil # kaasata teavitustegevusse Pärnu linna ja maakonna koolide huvijuhte ja muusikaõpetajaid # kaasata teavitustegevusse kodanikeühendusi. Näiteks: Eesti Lasterikaste Perede Liit # kaasata teavitustegevusse poliitilisi erakondi ja valimisliite # korraldada teavituskampaaniaid Pärnu suuremates kaubanduskeskustes # kasutada Kultuurkapitali programmi Külaliskriitik ning kutsuda külaliskriitikuid välismaalt # teha koostööd noorte kriitikute koolitusüksustega Tallinna ülikoolis ja Eesti muusikaakadeemias Ühiste seisukohtade protokollid *ABONEMENT 007/ÜHISTE SEISUKOHTADE PROTOKOLL (kehtetu alates 1.4.2010) Uurimused *Pilt:ABONEMENT 007 RAPORT 111222.pdf Kategooria:Projekt Kategooria:Muusika Kategooria:ABONEMENT 007